


Haven

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompts:  safe, harbour, panic, warm and blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

Frodo was finally holding Sam, safe and warm, in his arms. They stood on a small rise overlooking the harbour at Avallónë.

The panic Frodo had felt as he watched Elf after Elf disembarking from the ship with no sign, at first, of his Sam, had made his heart pound so hard he felt as though it would beat through his chest. When Sam had finally stepped onto the gangplank to come ashore, supported by an Elf on either side, Frodo’s knees almost buckled with relief. 

Now they stood, arms and hearts entwined, under a clear blue sky, together forever.


End file.
